The NiGHTmaren Hunger Games
by Cathleen The NiGHTmaren
Summary: Well, I saw the movie, Have read the 1st Book and I'm reading the 2nd Book, I LOVE it! So I decided to make this, it's similar, but it has differences... Rated T for Blood/Gore in about Chapter 8-9... It IS The Hunger Games after all :P
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

Chapter 1: Mornings

NiGHTS woke up, she rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow. NiGHTS looked around her house, there was the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and Cathleen's room. They weren't related, Cathleen wasn't even a full NiGHTmaren like NiGHTS, but NiGHTS volunteered to look after Cathleen after she was trapped in District 6 and couldn't go back to the real world. The same thing happened to Cathleen's best friend Damien, so Reala took him... "District 6..." NiGHTS rolled her eyes. NiGHTmare was conquered last year after a rebellion. NiGHTS didn't even lead it, and some people thought she started it. After they were conquered, NiGHTmare was put into 7 Districts and Reala had to step down as Prince, because Wizeman wanted to be the only ruler. They obviously didn't learn their lesson, because there was a 2nd rebellion 3 months later... 6 districts were defeated, the 7th was completely obliterated... And for punishment, they were given The Hunger Games... The Hunger Games is a game that every year, 1 NiGHTmaren girl, and 1 NiGHTmaren boy in-between the ages of 13 - 19 are chosen from each district to compete, 12 teens go in, only 1 comes out... And today was the horrible day of The Reaping... The Reaping is a week before the games and it is when they choose the teens to compete.  
NiGHTS got out of bed and put on her black jacket and sneakers. NiGHTS checked to see if Cathleen was still asleep, she was... NiGHTS flew out of the house. No one was outside that she could see... As usual... She flew into the forest. She got her bow from a hollow log, it was hidden so no one would take it. NiGHTS smiled as she looked around the forest to see if there was any animal-form NiGHTmarens that could attack the district... She didn't have to do this job, but she just wanted to look after the district... There was nothing... But then NiGHTS heard footsteps from behind NiGHTS, It wasn't a foe, it was her best friend Firefly... "Hey NiGHTS!" Firefly smiled. "Hi Firefly!" NiGHTS said. Firefly handed NiGHTS a biscuit he had gotten from the District Bakery. NiGHTS smiled. "Thanks!" She ate it. "Hey, can I have a go?" Firefly said, looking at NiGHTS's bow. She handed it to him, and he hit straight in the middle of a small leaf on a nearby tree. "How are you so accurate?" NiGHTS said, envying him. "Lots of practice!" Firefly smiled. "By the way, what's the time?" "9 o clock!" NiGHTS exclaimed. The Reaping is at 9:30... "We better go..." Firefly said. They both walked back to their houses.

NiGHTS got home at 9:05, Cathleen was already in her District uniform, A short, blue dress, her honey brown hair was done up in a ponytail with a black and white bow on her fringe, Her gold Persona that had purple feathers on the side and a white crystal in the shape of a diamond on the top, black leather boots, and there was a gold pin on Cathleen's dress collar, It was a mockingjay, a NiGHTmaren bird that is lucky. NiGHTS has the same one. NiGHTS got into her uniform, it's alot like Cathleen's, but without the bow and NiGHTS's dress is a darker shade of blue. They walked out of the door and headed towards the stage...


	2. Chapter 2: The Dreaded Reaping

Chapter 2: The Dreaded Reaping

Everyone in District 6 was walking to the stage where they would find out who was next to compete in the 2nd Annual NiGHTmaren Hunger Games. All of them in their full District 12 uniform. Some humans were in it too, but only if they could transform to a full NiGHTmaren.  
Everyone was standing in a big crowd, everyone was scared for them, their friends and family. Cathleen and Damien looked at each other, Cathleen smiled, "We only have 4 entries each, we probably won't get in." A tall, pale white, slim NiGHTmaren with pink and white horns, wearing a fancy black dress with matching gloves and a white Tophat Walked up to the stage. It was Maddia Shinerhart, the announcer for all the Districts. "Welcome to this year's Hunger Games Reaping! Like every year, 1 boy and 1 girl will be chosen! As usual, girls' first!" said Maddia, her golden eyes shining. She put her hand into a big glass bowl. She took out a name and unfolded it. "This year's girl is Cathleen Summerston!" (Authors Note: Summerston isn't my real last name, but its close...) Cathleen's skin went pale. Everyone looked at her as she began walking to the stage... "Hurry up Sweetie!" said Maddia. NiGHTS looked at Cathleen with tears in her eyes. "No! I won't let Caity die!" NiGHTS thought. "I VOLUNTEER TO TAKE HER PLACE!" NiGHTS yelled. Cathleen looked at her thankfully. NiGHTS flew up to the stage and Cathleen was sent back to the crowd. She didn't want NiGHTS to get hurt... But there was nothing she could do now... Cathleen clung to NiGHTS. "No! NiGHTS! You can't go!" "Caity, I'll be fine... Let go!" NiGHTS said. Damien brought Cathleen back. "This is new! Our first volunteer! What is your name?" Maddia asked. "My name is NiGHTS" NiGHTS said. "Aww... Where you looking after a human?" Maddia smiled. "She's my friend who couldn't return to her world... Why not?" NiGHTS snapped at Maddia. "Feisty!" Maddia exclaimed. NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Now our boy winner!" Maddia smiled. She put her hand in the ball and got out a piece of paper. She walked back over to center-stage and called out the name. "Desmin Starava!" NiGHTS was shocked. "Not Desmin!" Today was NOT her best... NiGHTS knew Desmin... They met last year. It was just after they were put in Districts, NiGHTS was out in the rain and it was freezing. She was tired, she hadn't even slept well for a while As NiGHTS was flying home to Cathleen, NiGHTS fainted. She was to cold and tired to stay awake. When she woke, she saw a boy around her age, he seemed relieved to see her awake, and since the rain had stopped, he helped her home. She could no longer thank him, it wouldn't seem grateful if she was trying to slit his collar. "Please congratulate our tributes!" Maddia's voice breaks NiGHTS's daydream. The crowd claps, but NiGHTS had other things on her mind, what about Cathleen? Who will take her in like NiGHTS did? Cathleen is only 13! She can't look after herself! NiGHTS looked to Cathleen. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Cathleen was clapping, trying to hold back her urge to cry. Maddia lead NiGHTS and Desmin to separate rooms to wait for friends to say final goodbyes...


	3. Chapter 3: 'Till Next Time

Chapter 3: 'Till Next Time...

NiGHTS sat on a white velvet chair, waiting to see who came to see her... It was about 5 minutes before anyone was allowed to see her.

The first person to come in was, of course, Cathleen. Cathleen's blue eyes were glazed with tears. She ran over and hugged NiGHTS. "You don't deserve to die NiGHTS..." Cathleen said, only just holding back tears. "Please try to stay alive!" "I'll do my best Caity..." NiGHTS said. NiGHTS gave Cathleen instructions to follow, because now NiGHTS could no longer help her. Cathleen nodded, wiping tears away with her hand. The police said Cathleen's time with NiGHTS was out and they took her out of the room. "NiGHTS, Dreams Never Die..." Cathleen said with a slight smile. It was what they said to each other when hope seemed lost, to remind the other person there is a chance... "Dreams Never Die" NiGHTS responded with a smile.

The next person to come in was Firefly, NiGHTS flew towards him, and even though they weren't in a relationship, they didn't hesitate to go into each other's arms. "NiGHTS... You can win this!" Firefly said, releasing his grip. "You really think so?" NiGHTS asked. "If course you do! You're EPIC with a bow!" Firefly exclaimed. "If there's a bow, grab it!" "It's gonna be my priority!" NiGHTS said. Firefly explained some tactics NiGHTS can use in the games. Before they knew it, time was up. The police took Firefly. "Remember NiGHTS, whatever happens, I...I..." Then the door closed. NiGHTS knew that she would never find out what was after the "I"... She was gonna have to go off and die.

"That's it... No more visitors..." NiGHTS thought. She sat back down in the chair, looking around the room. "Well NiGHTS, we finally meet again!" a voice said, It belonged to a boy, a 19 year old British accent, like a male, very slightly deeper version of her own, it was VERY familiar. NiGHTS looked up. "Reala!" NiGHTS hugged him. They hadn't seen each other since Reala was forced to step down as Prince, and it was very surprising that he visited her. "This is last time we'll be seeing each other..." NiGHTS sighed, loosening her grip around her brother. "NiGHTS, I know it won't..." Reala said, with a reassuring smile. "That's what EVERYONE says Ree!" NiGHTS said. "Because it's true!" Reala exclaimed. "And have I ever lied?" He was right. Reala doesn't lie to the people he cares about. "You sure?" NiGHTS said, confused. "I mean it..." Reala smiled. "The only thing that will stop you is if there are no bows and arrows and if all of them were training freaks." Reala rolled his eyes... The 3 minutes was up, and Reala had to leave. "Don't give up NiGHTS!" Reala said firmly as he left. Now there were no more...

NiGHTS was re - united with Desmin and Maddia then they walked up to the train station where they would be taken to The Capitol, the richest part in NiGHTmare, where lots of people used to live... Including NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and all of NiGHTS's friends who were NiGHTmaren. Desmin looked like a wuss, it was obvious he had been crying, and standing next to him was the girl who hadn't shed a tear. The photographers were raving, all trying to take photos of them. They got to the station and waited. The photographers, still snapping away, until what seemed like forever, the train arrived. They stepped in and the doors closed. NiGHTS looked out of the window on the door to see the station. The last thing in District 12 she'll ever see...


	4. Chapter 4: I Like Trains!

Chapter 4: I Like Trains!

(Authors Note: If you know where I got the chapter name from, you are awesome, and sorry this chapter is long ^_^')  
They looked around the train. This wasn't an ordinary public transport train, it has like a mansion! They even had servants to cater for them! "Ah, the wonderful train that takes us to the Capitol!" Maddia sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?" Desmin nodded as he brushed away a tear. NiGHTS nodded too, not wanting to look ungrateful. "I'll show you to your rooms." smiled Maddia as she was flying down the corridor. "Is she ever not ecstatic?" Desmin whispered to NiGHTS. "Probably not..." NiGHTS responded. Maddia opened a black door in the corridor. "This is your room, Desmin!" They looked around; It had a window where you can change the scenery, a queen sized bed with white sheets and what looked like a thousand pillows, a big black flatscreen TV, A white marble table, a big black wardrobe filled with clothes and a bathroom. Desmin seemed happy with it. As the door of Desmin's room closed, Maddia looked over at NiGHTS. "Well, now your room NiGHTS!" She gripped NiGHTS's hand and flew down the corridor. She opened a white door. "This is your room NiGHTS!" Maddia smiled. NiGHTS looked around. It was just like Desmin's, but different colours. A queen sized bed, this time with black sheets, a white flatscreen TV, a black Marble table, a white wardrobe filled with clothes, the same window and a bathroom. "Do you like it?" Maddia smiled. NiGHTS nodded. "That's good!" One of the servants called to Maddia. "Oh I gotta go, see you later!" Maddia said while flying down the hall. "She's even more energetic than me!" NiGHTS sighed as she collapsed onto the bed. She turned on the TV. They were showing all the Reapings. NiGHTS was just in time to see all of her competition.  
District 1 was first,  
the girl was a 16 year old Half-Maren named Chloe Mallon, but her NiGHTmaren name was Glimmer... She had long, Dead straight pure white hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a short red dress and white diamond collar. Then was the boy from District 1, He was a 17 year old full NiGHTmaren named Ryght. He had Red and White horns, Green eyes and Tanned skin. Unlike Glimmer, he was wearing a uniform.  
Now was District 2,  
another 16 year old Half-Maren was drawn. Her name was Rachel James, Her NiGHTmaren name was FoxFace. she had frizzy red hair, ominous green eyes and lots of freckles. She was wearing an orange flowing top with a black hooded jacket and short black jeans. Then the boy from District 2, a 15 year old full NiGHTmaren named Icicle, as his name implies, he had pale blue and white horns, pale blue eyes and pale skin. He looked very shy... he wore a white jacket and light blue jeans...  
Onto District 3...  
The girl was ANOTHER Half-Maren, this time, age 17, Her human name was Olivia Black, and Her NiGHTmaren name was Clover. She had short blonde hair, her hair flicked up at the end and her hair was layered and Midnight Blue eyes. She was wearing a black hood with a white sleeveless shirt underneath and black jeans. The sight of the boy made NiGHTS shudder. He was a full NiGHTmaren named Cato Redding. He had blonde, jagged NiGHTmaren hair, royal purple eyes, tanned skin and a very fit figure. He was wearing a black jacket zipped up and dark blue jeans.  
District 4...

She was a full NiGHTmaren named Delilah Eslinten. She was only 14! She had tanned skin, grey eyes and Black and White horns. She was wearing a white dress, it looked like a uniform, but you can't be too sure. The boy was a Half-Maren. He was 16, his human name was  
Andrew Grange, and His NiGHTmaren name was Bullet. He had tanned skin, a fraction darker than Delilah, dark eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing black jeans, yellow shirt and what looked like a brown hunting jacket...  
District 5 came onto the screen.

She was a full NiGHTmaren named JiNX Dash (Author's Note: If you have heard of someone called Jinx the NiGHTmaren, I SWEAR IT IS NOT HER! Besides, my JiNX has a last name...) the girl was only 13! Pale skin, Light blue eyes and Light blue and black horns. She was about Cathleen's size, which is strange because NiGHTmarens are supposed to be taller than humans. She was wearing a white shirt, which was probably uniform, and a black and white plaid skirt that went to just under her knees. The boy was another Full NiGHTmaren, his name was Curse Terir. He was pretty much a male version of JiNX, 13, pale skin, Blue eyes... Except his horns were turquoise and black, and he was tall, he could have been mistaken for a 16 year old!  
Then they played the District 6 Reaping...

How Cathleen was called and NiGHTS went up for her... You could see the tears in both their eyes as they were dragged apart. You could hear how scared NiGHTS was when she was volunteering... Then how Desmin was called and NiGHTS's face went blank. Then the screen faded to black... NiGHTS had tears in her eyes watching the clip back... "I have some competition..." NiGHTS sighed... "NiGHTS!" Maddia hollered. It's time for dinner!" NiGHTS walked out to Maddia and Desmin. Desmin must have seen NiGHTS was upset, or known she was watching the Reapings. He smiled at her. "Cathleen will be fine... She would want you to win, and not be crying over her the whole games." NiGHTS smiled. "Who's hungry?" Maddia said. The room was FULL of different foods. Desmin, Maddia and NiGHTS got their food and sat at the big table. "If you have any questions about the games, just ask me!" Maddia smiled. "I have a question; My family doesn't watch the games, so I don't know what weapons there are or what powers you can use..." Desmin says. "Well, you can fly... No actual power, but if you fly too high, you will hit something that feels like a brick wall, but if you have no weapons, you can use your Claws. In the way of weapons, there are swords, knives and bows and arrows. There are also backpacks that have random things in it like sunglasses, food, water..." Maddia answers. "What kind of shelter can you make?" NiGHTS asked. "Depends in the terrain. I know what it is but its law I don't say..." Maddia frowned. There were no other questions they could think of, so they just ate their food. When they were done, they returned to their rooms, had a shower, got into some pajamas and slept...


	5. Chapter 5: The Capitol

Chapter 5: The Capitol

(Author's Note: THIS IS SO LONNNNNG!)

"Wake up! Wake up!" Maddia's voice rang out through the corridor. "How is she awake?" NiGHTS wondered. It was 7:30 and Maddia was already dressed and wearing a bit of makeup. NiGHTS and Desmin came out of their rooms and walked to the eating room and sat down. Maddia was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt that looked like she was a school student. She had a pink and black paid tie to match her under knee length skirt. She was also wearing the same white Tophat as yesterday. It was the kind of thing she would wear. NiGHTS was wearing a purple silk dress, similar to her pajamas back home, and Desmin was wearing a long sleeved black silk shirt with matching pants. "Time for breakfast!" Maddia yelled. NiGHTS and Desmin sat down to eat and Maddia started to leave. "Aren't you eating?" Desmin asked. "I already have..." Maddia said as she closed the door. "What time does she get up?" NiGHTS asked. "Probably like 6 or 7..." Desmin rolled his eyes. When they finished eating, they went back to their rooms. They had to wear the same thing they were wearing at the Reaping. NiGHTS put her uniform back on. She saw the Mockingjay pin. "I'm allowed to wear one thing from home into the arena... I will definitely pick this..." NiGHTS said as she walked out of the room. Desmin was in the hall getting tips from Maddia. Suddenly the train came to a halt. It made NiGHTS and Desmin jump, but it made Maddia happy. "The Capitol!" Maddia screeched. The front doors opened and they walked out. NiGHTS and Desmin were taken to the building where all of the contestants will be staying. When they got in, they got into an elevator. It had buttons that had 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 on them. "I think it is the District numbers..." Desmin said as he pressed the 6. When they got up to their room, two NiGHTmarens were standing there smiling. "You two must be NiGHTS and Desmin! My name is Lirah and this is Drahlian. We will be your stylists for the next few days." The girl said. "Nice to meet you!" Drahlian smiled. Lirah looked girlish, not as much as Maddia though. Lirah had purple and black horns, Gold eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a short white dress. Drahlian had aqua blue and white horns, Green eyes and tanned skin, like Lirah's but a little darker. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt and dark blue jeans. They both looked about 24. "Do you know about whats happening tonight?" Drahlian asked. "No" NiGHTS and Desmin said in unison. "Well, tonight is your big entrance to The Capitol; you ride in horse drawn carriages and wear a special costume and Make - Up. Lirah will be doing make up, I do costumes." Drahlian smiled. "We need to get a move on! Drahlian, you sort out the costumes, I'll start Desmin's make - up, since NiGHTS's will take longer..." Lirah said, dragging Desmin to a room. "You just relax NiGHTS... look around... If I know Lirah, she'll be a while." Drahlian smiled as he flew to the elevator. NiGHTS gazed into the huge rooms. Her room had a note on the door with her name on it. Desmin also had one, but she thought it was polite only to read her own. NiGHTS Read the note "Hi NiGHTS! Hope you like everything in The Capitol so far! Tonight you have your official entrance, Lirah and Drahlian will take care of everything, just relax... Love Maddia :)" NiGHTS opened the door to her Room, it was just like she had on the train, but she didn't care... She fell onto the soft bed. "Well, at least the last few days of my life will feel nice..." She sighed, fiddling with her Mockingjay pin. "I just hope Cathleen is ok..." NiGHTS closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake uuuuup!" Lirah said in a sing-song voice. "Time to do your make uuuuup!" NiGHTS woke up. "Huh? What the? Oh... I must have fallen asleep" NiGHTS said, embarrassed. "What time is it?" NiGHTS said "3:00, three hours until the opening." Lirah responded. She took NiGHTS into a special room to do her make - up, it was HUGE! Cases of make - up were on a gold glitter coated desk. Lirah got several brushes and started on what felt like an hour of painting NiGHTS's face. "You have stay still NiGHTS!" Lirah said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, it's just not like me to be sitting still and having pai- I mean make - up put on me." NiGHTS said. "Don't worry; it'll only be a little while longer!" Lirah smiled and NiGHTS groaned.

"All done!" Lirah said. "You can see it now." NiGHTS opened her eyes and saw herself. She was never a fan of make - up, but she had to admit it, Lirah did a REALLY good job. NiGHTS had Red & Gold glitter as eyeliner, a slightly red blush, a light gloss on her lips and black nail polish. "You like it?" Lirah asked. "Yes" NiGHTS responded.  
"You did a really good job!" "Thanks, I just tried to make it look good for you and fit your costume..."  
NiGHTS remembered that Drahlian was finding costumes for  
her and Desmin. She looked at the clock, 5:00... THAT TOOK TWO HOURS! "Drahlian should be back with the costumes." Lirah said as she walked out to the first room, NiGHTS followed her. Yep, Drahlian was there with the costumes. "Nice job on NiGHTS's make - up." Drahlian smiled. "Thanks!" Lirah smiled. "I have the costumes..." He said handing one to NiGHTS and the other to Lirah, to give to Desmin. "Hurry up, we only have an hour!"

The costumes were a black jacket, a black sleeveless top, Black leggings and knee - high black leather boots for NiGHTS, and the same thing for Desmin, but a much less girly design. NiGHTS and Desmin stepped into the chariot. They were at the back, because they were District 6. NiGHTS looked at Desmin. She could barely see his make - up. "Now one last thing before you go on..." Drahlian said. "Each District has a type, District 1 is the District of riches, District 2 is the District of Ice, District 3 is the District of Darkness, District 4 is the District of the Sky and District 5 is the District of Nature."What's District 6?" Desmin asked. "District 6 is the District of Sparks... And what to sparks make?" Drahlian smiled. "Fire..." NiGHTS and Desmin gulped. Lirah got a lighter. "Don't worry... Your jackets are fireproof!" she smiled as she lit them on fire. "Now last of all, District 6!" An announcer called. "Good luck!" Lirah and Drahlian called as the chariot went out of the gates...


	6. Chapter 6: NiGHTS, The Girl on FiRE

Chapter 6: NiGHTS, The Girl On FiRE

Flames and flickers danced around NiGHTS and Desmin as they entered. The crowd went silent, so did NiGHTS and Desmin. Then the crowd erupted with applause and cheers. It was larger than all the other districts! "They love us!" Desmin said to NiGHTS. "No kidding!" NiGHTS smiled. Drahlian and Lirah were trying to tell them something. "I think they want us to hold hands." Desmin said quietly. Drahlian nodded. "Fine, this once." NiGHTS muttered. She wasn't the type to flirt with boys she just met, or in this case, just fully met. They raised their hands into the air and the cheers grew louder. Then the chariot came to a halt. Then a tall, middle aged NiGHTmaren with grey skin like Reala's and purple eyes flew down and everybody bowed. This NiGHTmaren was the 1st form of Master Wizeman... "Hello this years Tributes! (Author's Note: Yes, they are called Tributes! In the book and in this...) Tomorrow you start training and you will be evaluated on a scale of 1 - 10... Then on Thursday, you will have the interviews... Last of all, Friday... The day of the Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour..." Wizeman scowled at NiGHTS and she scowled back. Wizeman disappeared in a puff of smoke and the chariots went into a large corridor. All of the other competitors gave NiGHTS and Desmin really mean looks. NiGHTS and Desmin had literally outshone them ALL! They stepped out of the chariots and went back to their rooms.

Drahlian, Lirah and Maddia were back at the room. With a twist of his wrist, Drahlian extinguished all the flames from NiGHTS's and Desmin's jackets. "YOU WERE AWESOME!" Maddia yelled. "You'll get sponsors for sure!" "Sponsors?" NiGHTS and Desmin said, confused. "Didn't I tell you about sponsors?" Maddia rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Well, in the Games, if you get sponsors, they can give you gifts! Say, if you got a deep cut on your leg, sponsors can send you cream for it! But it is expensive..." "But with the job Drahlian did on the costumes, it is IMPOSSIBLE you won't get sponsors!" Lirah added, smiling at Drahlian. "Oh wow, look at the time! You guys should go to sleep so you can concentrate at training tomorrow!" Maddia exclaimed. 11:00, yes... It was late... NiGHTS and Desmin walked to their rooms. Exhausted, they got into pajamas and fell onto the bed.

There was a loud buzzing noise in NiGHTS's and Desmin's rooms... A damn alarm clock! NiGHTS looked at the time on the clock... 7:00... "Well, I guess I DO need to train..." NiGHTS said, slipping out of the covers on her bed. She got dressed into the same thing she wore at the opening, it looked casual enough to wear to training... She headed towards the elevator, Desmin was there too, wearing his costume from the opening too. They stepped into the elevator and looked at the buttons. On the other side that had the buttons with the districts, there was a button with the letter T on it, the presumed it mean Training... Desmin pressed it and they were taken down to the Training room. All of the other Tributes were there... Chloe (Glimmer), Ryght, Rachel (FoxFace), Icicle, Olivia (Clover), Cato, Delilah, Andrew (Bullet), JiNX, Curse, and now NiGHTS and Desmin. There were several stations, most with targets... Glimmer was throwing knives at a target, she had six knives between her fingers, three on each hand. Cato was also throwing knives, but then the best one disappeared! It soon turned to a punch - up... Then there was quiet laughter from the ceiling. NiGHTS looked up. On the ceiling was JiNX, she was holding Cato's knife in her hand. NiGHTS smiled. Then NiGHTS noticed the bow and arrows on a table. "Perfect!" NiGHTS said as she picked up the bow and one arrow. BANG! Straight in the middle! "Good shot!" JiNX smiled. JiNX's sudden appearance scared NiGHTS. "Thanks" NiGHTS said. "I practice alot..." "No wonder! You did it perfectly!" JiNX exclaimed. "I'm not as good as my friend... He could do that blindfolded..." NiGHTS sighed. JiNX had disappeared again... "I'm definitely not as good as you when it comes to hiding!" NiGHTS smiled.

After a long day of training, it was time for the evaluation... The order was Ryght, then Glimmer, then Icicle, then FoxFace, then Cato, then Clover, then Curse, then JiNX, then Desmin, then finally NiGHTS... you didn't get to watch the evaluations, but you did get to see the scores...

It was time for NiGHTS to be evaluated... "NiGHTS Everdeen" NiGHTS said as she entered the room. In a special room that faced the evaluation room, so they could see what was going on, the people who judge the games, the designers, including Drahlian and Lirah, and the announcers, including Maddia, were all having a bit of a party. Maddia was talking to -what looked like- her boyfriend... "Either he's hyperactive too, or he fell in love with Maddia before she found out about RedBull" NiGHTS laughed. (Authors Note: The redbull was my friend Catherine's idea :)) She picked up a bow and sheath of arrows and thought they would start to pay attention. She shot at a target. Right in the middle! But they weren't paying attention! "No matter, they'll see this one!" NiGHTS said as she pulled out the arrow and shot again... Perfect... Again. THEY WEREN'T WATCHING! This made NiGHTS infuriated. She got an arrow and shot through the glass front of the room, shattering part of it, and it shot right through an apple on the table. They all turned and looked in shock at NiGHTS. NiGHTS had an evil smile on her face "Thank you for your consideration!" she said in an evilly happy way. She merrily walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Busted?

Chapter 7: Busted!

When NiGHTS got back to her room on the District 6, she dropped to her knees. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!" She yelled at herself. "NOT ONLY DID GIVE A DEATH THREAT TO THE CAPITOL, I'M GONNA GET A LOW SCORE! NO ONE WILL SPONSOR ME! Desmin walked into her room. "Are you ok NiGHTS?" Desmin said. "I won't be!" NiGHTS moaned.  
"What did you do? Screw up at Evaluations?"  
"Big time!" NiGHTS said. "But telling people will make it MUCH worse!" "Well, Maddia, Drahlian and Lirah are back, they said we have to watch the results. He took her hand in his and helped her up from the ground. They walked out to a viewing room, and NiGHTS dreaded to see them after she did that. But they seemed fine... They sat on a big couch and saw the results... Ryght got an 8, Glimmer got an 8 too, Icicle got a 7, FoxFace got an 8, Cato got a 9, Clover got an 8, Curse got a 7, JiNX got a 7, Desmin got a 8 "Good job!" Drahlian said. "Thank you" Desmin smiled. "Oh crap, what kind of a score did I get!" NiGHTS had her head in her hands. "Ok, what the hell did you do to get that!" Desmin said. NiGHTS was almost crying, but then she looked up at the screen... 11! Out of 10, she got 11! "You did so well! Scary, but really well!" Maddia hugged NiGHTS. "Well done NiGHTS" Lirah smiled. "You deserved it!" Drahlian said. "You probably just gained about a gazillion sponsors!" Maddia smiled. "But tomorrow you will be having the interviews, which will be a key moment to get sponsors." Drahlian said. "Get some rest you two... You'll need it!" Lirah said. "Wait, NiGHTS!" Maddia said and NiGHTS turned.  
"Yeah?"  
"They told me to tell you that you can't tell anyone how you got your 11... In case of a rebellion..."  
"Ok, I won't..."  
And with that, NiGHTS was gone...  
The next day was more training... When NiGHTS and Desmin got there, everyone was training very hard except for 4 of the tributes... Glimmer, Ryght, Clover and Cato were talking... "Of course! This year's Career Tributes!" NiGHTS thought. Each year, there is an alliance with 4 tributes called The Careers; they are an alliance with some of the stronger competitors who are the main threats... They kill all the tributes until it's only them left, then they kill each other... NiGHTS ignored them and went to the bow and arrow section. She was a straight shot, as usual. "You did so well!" JiNX said. Her re - appearance scared NiGHTS. "Thanks" NiGHTS smiled. "Out of 10, you got 11! How did you do it?"  
"I've been told that I can't say..."  
"AWWWWWW"  
JiNX saw the group of tributes talking. "Do you think they are making an alliance?" "Yes, it's the Career Tributes... You'll have to watch out for them" NiGHTS said. JiNX was gone again. "You do this every time!" NiGHTS laughed. She got back to shooting arrows...  
"Hey Cato..." Glimmer said. "Yeah Glimmer?" Cato asked. "What should we do about NiGHTS and her 11?" Glimmer asked. "Yeah! Should we take her into our alliance?" Clove stared at Cato. "No, she isn't like us... I'll make it my priority to kill her..." Cato smiled.

After relaxing a bit after Training it was the interviews... NiGHTS wore a long Black dress and Desmin wore a black tuxedo... NiGHTS was second last this time because it was in order District Number, then girl, then boy... First was Glimmer, She wore a mini gold dress and gloves and Ryght wore a gold tuxedo.  
District 2  
FoxFace wore a long light blue dress and Icicle wore a light blue tuxedo.  
District 3  
Clover wore a dark purple dress and Cato wore a black tuxedo, but a different design to Desmin's...  
District 4  
Delilah wore a long white dress that looked a bit like a wedding dress, with matching gloves and Bullet wore a white tuxedo.  
District 5  
JiNX looked beautiful in her short, light green dress with matching gloves and Curse wore a dark green Tuxedo.  
Now it was District 6 and NiGHTS stepped onto the stage... "Welcome NiGHTS!" The host, Obsidian Strydes smiled at NiGHTS. "Thank you!" NiGHTS said, sitting in a chair.  
"So how are you?"  
"Oh good! I really like it here!" NiGHTS semi-lied. "So let's start off with something very important... You giving your life for Cathleen..." Obsidian said in a sympathetic tone. "Well, she lives with me, she's only 13, and she doesn't really do well when it comes to killing things... It would kill me to see her die anyway..." The crowd awwed at NiGHTS's words. "And how about that opening! You were on FIRE! LITERALLY!" Obsidian smiled. "Well, it scared me to death at first, then I just got used to it..." NiGHTS said. "And how about your 11 in evaluations! That is awesome! How did you do it!" Obsidian asked. "I've been told I can't say...  
"Awww! You're killing me!"  
"Sorry, it's law!"  
Then suddenly a timer went off and NiGHTS had to leave. "Aww, sorry NiGHTS! We have to go now! Good luck in the Games tomorrow!" Obsidian smiled. "I'll need it!" NiGHTS said as she walked off. "Now it was the boy who was on fire, Desmin Starava!" The crowd cheered as he walked on.  
"How are you Desmin?"  
"A little nervous, but apart from that, I'm good."  
"Well, were you as nervous when your name was called and you were going to compete in the games?"  
"Much more, actually..." Desmin smiled. "Speaking of home, you are very good looking, do you have, a girlfriend perhaps?" Obsidian asked. "No... I don't but... There is one girl I've had a crush on, even before I was put in the same district with her... But I think she only realized I existed at The Reaping..." Desmin blushed.  
"Well if you with this, she'll HAVE to go out with you!"  
"Actually, winning will DEFINITELY not help."  
"And why not?" Obsidian asked. Desmin blushed even harder... "Because she came with me..." the alarm went off and Desmin had to go, "Good luck in the Games!" Obsidian smiled. "I'll need it..." Desmin said


	8. Chapter 8: You Will Regret That!

Chapter 8: You Will Regret That!

NiGHTS was back at the District 6 level, pacing down the hall in her black dress. Desmin came out of the elevator and NiGHTS went psycho! She pinned him to the wall with her elbow. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" NiGHTS yelled. "H-He j-just asked and I answered truthfully!" Desmin squeaked.  
"I only met you properly two days ago and you say you've loved me forever!"  
"I just... I..."  
NiGHTS took her elbow off him and stormed to her room. Desmin was just sitting in shock against a wall. In all of that, they managed to smash a vase and the glass had gone into Desmin's hands. He took out the pieces and wrapped some cloth from the bathroom around them. His blood stained parts of his outfit, but that was the last of his problems...

NiGHTS was sitting in her room, she had calmed down now. "What is with him?" NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "He says he has loved me all his life, yet I have only known him properly for two days..." She looked at the clock on her wall. 10:00... "The interviews must have gone for really long... I should sleep, for the last time before I die..." NiGHTS got into her pajamas and slept...

NiGHTS woke up and looked at the clock; it was 1:00 am. She tried to go back to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She slipped out her bed and she walked around the level. She noticed that since the District 6 level was on the top, she could go up to the rooftop. She flew up. Desmin was  
up there too. He was still in the outfit he wore during the interviews "You couldn't sleep either huh?" Desmin asked. "No, I couldn't..." NiGHTS responded quietly.  
"It's probably because you are nervous about the Games..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be..." Desmin smiled. "After all, it is a shock when you find out that someone is in love with you..."  
"How long have you been up here?" NiGHTS asked. "I don't know... I got up here at 11:00..." Desmin said. "You have been up here for two hours!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "I should go then..." Desmin sighed. "Good luck in the games tomorrow." Desmin smiled. "And may the odds be ever in your favour." NiGHTS smiled back. NiGHTS looked up at the midnight blue sky. There were several stars and it was a perfectly crescent moon. "I should sleep now; it will make it easier in the morning..." NiGHTS headed back to her room and slept...

It was 9:00 when NiGHTS woke up. "Three hours until I die..." NiGHTS thought. She walked out of her room. Drahlian was waiting for her. "Good morning NiGHTS..." Drahlian said grimly. She could tell he was upset because he thought she was going to die. Drahlian had an outfit ready for her, a black sleeveless top, a black jacket with red lining black jeans, and she wore at The Opening, but without the heel. She got dressed and went to the last training session with Desmin. When they got in, NiGHTS of course, got the Bow and started firing at a target. The Careers were all talking again, probably about strategies for the games. Kaito looked at Desmin (Authors Note: I changed the spelling of Cato to Kaito, because of a singer in my favourite band X3) "Hey, I have an idea..." "What is it?" Glimmer asked. Kaito started whispering to them. When they were done, they all high fived together. NiGHTS ignored it and got back to her training. She hadn't seen JiNX, but she was sure she was around.

It was 5:55 PM, five minutes before The Hunger Games started. NiGHTS stood nervously in an underground base that she got to herself. It had a special tube that takes her up to the field. Drahlian came in. "Good luck, NiGHTS..." Drahlian put something on her shirt. Her Mockingjay Pin! "Thank you Drahlian..." NiGHTS said to him. "It's nothing NiGHTS... I just wanted what was best for you..." Drahlian sighed.  
"If I was allowed to bet on Tributes, I'd bet on you, NiGHTS Everdeen..."  
"Thanks... But I doubt I'll win..."  
"You won't know if you don't try..."  
A voice came onto a radio. "Can the tributes please step into the tubes." NiGHTS walked over to the tube and stepped in. "Please try to win..." Drahlian said. "I promise..." NiGHTS smiled. The tube closed and went up. It shocked he how fast it was coming up. When it finally got to the field, they had to wait one minute to run to a place called The Cornucopia, It held backpacks filled with things like food and water, and then there were the weapons. NiGHTS saw a bow and sheath of arrows that she could grab. "30 seconds." The Voiceover said. If you stepped off before the beep that signalled the beginning of The Games, you would be blown up. "20 Seconds." NiGHTS looked around, she was next to FoxFace and Delilah. A few tributes across was Desmin. "Good Luck" He mouthed to her. "Good luck to you too" She mouthed back. "10 Seconds. 10, 9, 8," NiGHTS got herself into a good position to start running "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."


	9. Chapter 9: Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 9: Let The Games Begin!

NiGHTS sprinted toward the bow and arrows. "Yes!" She thought as she grabbed them. She also managed to grab a bag. As she was running into the woods, people were already killing each other... She didn't stop to find out who they were. Other tributes were running into the woods straight away too, but they didn't necessarily look like they wanted to kill anyone yet. NiGHTS climbed into a tree. She was panting hard. "At least I'm well away from the careers..." there was a sound that sounded like two cannons had fired, that meant two people were just killed in the struggle to get weapons... NiGHTS just hoped it wasn't Desmin or JiNX. She would have to wait until 8:00 to find out... She started to go through her backpack. It contained a knife, a bottle of water, a sleeping bag and some food. She lay back against the wood of the tree. Then she saw a sight that made her panic... Kaito and the other Careers had just come into the woods. Kaito had a jagged sword, Glimmer had small knives and a bow, Clover had her sharp claws, and Ryght had a sword. NiGHTS hid in the branches of the tree. "What should we do about NiGHTS?" Ryght asked. NiGHTS's eyes widened. "We won't worry about her today, but tomorrow, just remember my plan..." Kaito responded. "What are they gonna do to me?" NiGHTS thought to herself. She just decided to stay well away from the careers and sit in the tree for the rest of the night it's not like she needed to go anywhere anyway... It was already starting to get dark, and her black clothes were making her hard to see. She saw a tribute hiding in the lower branches of the tree, they didn't look like a threat because they had no weapons. NiGHTS laid back against the big tree. She couldn't see anyone apart from the one in a lower down branch, which was good, because that meant the Careers were well away from her. NiGHTS fell into a deep sleep for what felt like 2 minutes, but it was 2 hours. She was woken up by a bright blue light, it was the time they showed 'The Departed Tributes' which were the ones that had been killed. The first one was Icicle, then it was Bullet. NiGHTS wasn't that surprised that Icicle had died on the first day, but she was VERY surprised Bullet had died... He only got one point less in evaluations and he was only one year younger. Then again, she was just happy she, Desmin or JiNX hadn't died. She was still tired from running so fast into the deep woods. Sadly, something Maddia neglected to mention, and NiGHTS found out from Lirah was the tributes had to CLIMB trees, they can't just fly up everything. NiGHTS lay back and fell asleep on the tree branch.

Screams woke up NiGHTS that morning. She thought it was someone being killed then shouts changed her mind. Kaito's. Shouting. THE CAREERS! "Oh Sh-" NiGHTS thought, not daring to move a muscle. "WHERE IS NIGHTS!" Kaito yelled at the tribute. It was Delilah, the one hiding below NiGHTS the previous night. "I don't know where she is!" Delilah said, she was paralysed with fright. "Do you have an alliance with her!" Clover yelled. "I haven't even seen her since the Games started!" Delilah said, still not moving. "Liar! Kill her Lover Boy!" Glimmer yelled to another Career. "I HAVE a name..." The boy sighed. All the Careers left and made 'Lover Boy' kill her. He started stabbing Delilah. When he was done, he headed back to the other Careers. "Hey, where's the cannon?" Kaito said. "I'll go back and kill her." The boy said. He went back, then killed Delilah. Her cannon fired and he walked back. "Done." He said. NiGHTS paused, confused. She had heard 'Lover Boy's' voice before. She thought for a moment, then she almost fell out of the tree. 'Lover Boy' was Desmin...


	10. Chapter 10: TRAITOR!

Chapter 10: TRAITOR!

"How could he! Joining the Careers! I didn't think he would stoop so low!" NiGHTS said outraged. "Good..." Kaito smiled. "You go look for NiGHTS, Lover Boy, We'll stay here and discuss tactics..." Ryght ordered. Desmin walked away and they started talking. "Shouldn't we just kill him now and get it over with?" Clover moaned. "He's handy with a knife, so we'll keep him for now... Plus, he's our best lead on NiGHTS." Kaito said. "Wow, they really want me dead..." NiGHTS thought. "Ok, I'll go with Glimmer to look for other tributes to kill, Clover, you go find Desmin and make sure he kills every tribute he may find, and Ryght, you stay here and set up a camp." Kaito instructed. They all headed off in separate directions, NiGHTS smiled. "Now, I know all their plans!" She laid back and started to eat some of the food in her bag.

Desmin had returned and it was getting late. The Careers were eating underneath NiGHTS's tree. "Ugh! Only death today was the girl from District 3!" Clover moaned. "Who is left?" Desmin asked. "Both from District 1, The girl from District 2 and both from 4, 5 and 6. The people dead are the boy from District 2 and both from District 3." Kaito explained. "District 3 died first last year too..." Glimmer smiled. The blue projection in the sky happened again to show 'The Departed Tributes' The only one that appeared was Delilah. "Should we just sleep? So we can kill more tributes tomorrow?" Ryght suggested. "Good idea Ryght!" Glimmer smiled. "Goodnight everyone!" Kaito said. "Goodnight Kaito..." NiGHTS thought and smiled. She fell asleep and waited to see what the morning would bring...

Sudden heat hit NiGHTS. "Can't be morning yet!" NiGHTS whispered. No, it wasn't the sun. It was fire... Lots of it... Burning down her part of the forest. The Careers were gone. She got her bow, arrows and her backpack and ran away from the fire, but it spread VERY fast. It singed NiGHTS's leg and she screamed. It really hurt, but she couldn't stop now. She kept running. "I bet the gamemakers are laughing now! NiGHTS, The girl on fire, Literally!" NiGHTS thought annoyed. The fire finally stopped spreading and she climbed up a tree. Her leg hurt like hell. She laid her leg out straight on the branch. Then a small package landed in her lap. The first gift from sponsors! She opened it, it was special cream for burns, but it wasn't just normal cream, it was special state-of-the-art Capitol medicine. "Thanks" NiGHTS said. She took the lid and put it on her leg. It stung for a bit, but then it felt fine. It automatically started to look better. "Wait a minute, is that NiGHTS!" a voice called out. Glimmer's... Voice... She shined a torch that she got in her backpack on her. "Yep it's her!" Kaito smiled. "IMDEADIMDEADIMDEADIMDEAD" NiGHTS thought. Now she understood why Delilah couldn't move. Kaito climbed the tree with his sword between his teeth, but he fell off. "Damn it!" Kaito growled. "Let me try!" Glimmer yelled. She picked up her bow and an arrow. She shot, and missed. She growled. "Guys, just wait until morning... She will be easier to kill when we can see her better." Desmin suggested. "It IS like, 1 in the morning..." "Yeah... We should wait." Ryght agreed. They laid down and fell asleep. "NiGHTS!" Someone whispered. "JiNX?" NiGHTS whispered. "Yes, it's me! Look above you!" JiNX whispered. NiGHTS looked up. In the dim light the Career's torch, NiGHTS saw a Tracker Jacker nest. NiGHTS nodded. She climbed up with a knife to start cutting it down. Tracker Jackers are like wasps, but with deadly venom. If you are stung by three, you will hallucinate, if you are stung by six, you will die... Every time NiGHTS and Firefly came across a nest, they made sure to knock it out. NiGHTS got to the last cut, she hadn't been stung once! Snap! It broke off and landed on the Careers Camp. "Are these Tracker Jackers!" Clover yelled. They all sat up and started to run, but Glimmer tripped. They all crowded around her. "KAITO! CLOVER!" She screamed. Her eyelids started to flutter. Her cannon sounded. All the Tracker Jackers flew away. "Great... Now Glimmer's dead!" Kaito groaned. All the Careers were separated. NiGHTS climbed down, but Clover saw her! "You!" Clover said. Clover had forgotten her weapons. "I can't kill you now... But I can teach you a lesson about messing with the Careers!" Clover's sharp claws slashed NiGHTS's wrists. Little did NiGHTS know, Clover's claws concealed poison... Clover ran away laughing. NiGHTS fell to her knees. She felt nauseous seeing her blood pour out of her. She passed out...


	11. Chapter 11: Hallucinations and Alliances

Chapter 11: Hallucinations and Alliances

All NiGHTS saw in her mind was the replaying clip of Clover cutting her wrists, and then how her vision went fuzzy as she saw the blood. Everything went black for a while... "Am I dead? Am I alive?" NiGHTS said in her mind. It echoed, but of course, there was no response... "Is my life over?" Then the black in her mind started to shape to just before the games started. Everyone was standing in place on their platforms. But there was some detail that wasn't right... It couldn't be a flashback... On the platform was a different resident of District 6, It was a Half - Maren, She had Blonde/Brown hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a grey top with the number 6 written on her rolled up sleeves and printed on her arm (Author's Note: VOCALOID REFERENCE! X3) she had dark grey jeans that matched the gloomy sky and black boots, Like NiGHTS's, but ankle high, NiGHTS knew this girl... It was Cathleen... This wasn't a flashback, it was a Nightmare. The beep sounded and Cathleen sprinted into the woods, but someone tripped her just before she got there. Not something, someone. It was Kaito and the Careers. (Author's Note: This part is sad an gruesome X() Cathleen's pasty skin got paler, she now looked like a ghost. "What an easy target! A 13 year old Half - Maren from District 6!" Kaito laughed. "P-Please don't hurt me!" Cathleen stuttered. "Oh, we won't hurt you sweetie! We will kill you!" Clover smiled. Kaito rolled Cathleen onto her back and stuck his sword through her. Cathleen was silent as the red blood poured out of her back. The Careers smiled and ran into the woods, looking for their next victim. "NiGHTS... Help me..." Cathleen said with a last breath. "NiGHTS... NiGHTS..." Her english accent was fading... She closed her blue eyes and the cannon, signaling her death sounded.

There was a flash of white and NiGHTS woke up. JiNX was sitting next to her. "You're awake!" JiNX smiled. "That was the worst thing I've ever seen..." NiGHTS said, shedding a tear. "What was?" JiNX asked sympathetically. "Oh, nothing..." NiGHTS looked away from JiNX's big eyes. "How long have I been out?" "A few days... Clover must have hit you hard." JiNX said, looking at NiGHTS's wrist. The bleeding had stopped and it had started to mend. NiGHTS was kind of amazed at how long she had been out. "Who has died?" NiGHTS asked. "No - one, but I'm sure Desmin is next..." NiGHTS's eyes went wide. "Why?" She asked urgently. "After Clover knocked you out, Desmin slapped Clover because he thought she killed you. Then Kaito hit Desmin in the leg with this sword, he looked too weak to fly." JiNX explained.  
"You probably want to kill me, so there is one less tribute to compete with." JiNX said in a sad voice.  
"Are you kidding? You're the LAST one I want to kill, I want you to win!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes"  
JiNX smiled at NiGHTS kind words. "I doubt I'll win, it's probably going to be Kaito or Clover." "I don't think I'll win either, but we won't know unless we try." NiGHTS said. Then an idea sprang to mind. "You know, The Careers aren't the only ones that can have an alliance." NiGHTS smiled at JiNX. "You want me as an ally?" JiNX asked. "Of course!" NiGHTS got up to her feet. "It's getting late though, we should sleep." NiGHTS said. "Haven't you had enough of that?" JiNX joked. "Ha Ha Ha." NiGHTS laughed sarcastically and smiled. They climbed NiGHTS's new tree and fell asleep.

"Wake uuuuup!" JiNX smiled. NiGHTS opened her eyes. "Good morning JiNX, what are we going to do today?" NiGHTS asked as she stood up. "Well, we should..." JiNX was cut off by the sound of Kaito's voice. "Right, Clover says the effects of her poison on NiGHTS would have went off by now. We must find her..." NiGHTS and JiNX hid in a tree. "I swear I just heard NiGHTS!" Clover said "Well she's not here, but she might be near." Kaito said as they walked to a different part of the forest. "I'm scared... They're so tough." JiNX whispered. "Don't be..." NiGHTS said warmly. Then NiGHTS had an idea. "The only thing that makes them tough is their weapons, and their weapons are at their camp..." NiGHTS smiled. "If you take them, the only thing they can do is hurt you!" JiNX smiled. "Exactly!" NiGHTS said. "Should I stay here?" JiNX said. "If you want, or you can go look for food or something." NiGHTS said, getting her bow and arrows, just in case she had to fight. "Wait, how will we know we are ok? What if the cannon sounds and it's not us... We won't know that the other person is safe." NiGHTS explained. "How about this?" JiNX said. She whistled a four note tune and the birds repeated the tune. The Mockingjays! "That's a good one!" NiGHTS said. "Thanks!" JiNX smiled. NiGHTS walked away, looking for The Career's camp. In the distance, she could see The Cornucopia, but in front of it was a pyramid of supplies. It was DEFINITELY The Career's. Ryght was meant to be watching over it, but he had fallen asleep. Someone else was near it. She wasn't a Career... It was FoxFace... She was jumping and flipping over clumps of dirt near the pyramid. "Land mines!" NiGHTS thought. When FoxFace had jumped passed them, she picked up a bag and jumped away. "Why wasn't she just flying?" NiGHTS thought. NiGHTS got up and tried to fly, but she couldn't. Clover's poison! She must have done the same thing to FoxFace the night of the fire. "Now what can I do?" NiGHTS thought. Her eyes wandered to a bag of apples. "If I shoot the top part, there will be nothing holding it to the other bags and the apples will fall onto the mines and blow up the supplies." NiGHTS thought. She picked up the bow and arrows and shot at the bag. It tore a bit, but it needed two more hits. Shot two, perfect, just one more hit. NiGHTS stepped back and braced herself for the explosion. She shot the bag one last time and the apples poured out. BANG! All the mines blew up and NiGHTS hid in a bush. Kaito and Clover came running. Clover was first "Kaito's gonna be pissed off..." Clover thought. She tried to distract Kaito, but it didn't work. Ryght was flying away, but Kaito caught him. He twisted Ryght's head side to side and the cannon sounded. Blood poured out of Ryght's mouth. "I BET this is NiGHTS's doing! No one else in the games is as good with a bow." Kaito said, picking up the metal tip of an arrow. "Why thank you Kaito!" NiGHTS smiled. "I'll go look for her!" Clover said, getting a knife from her pocket and started running into the forest. "She might find JiNX!" NiGHTS thought, running after her. Screams came from the forest and NiGHTS ran faster. They were JiNX's screams. Clover got to NiGHTS's and JiNX's camp and JiNX had been caught under a net. "JiNX!" NiGHTS screamed. "It's too late NiGHTS!" Clover said and stabbed JiNX in the chest. NiGHTS picked up her bow and arrows and tried to shoot Clover, but she missed. NiGHTS fell to her knees and tried to help JiNX. "Did you blow up the food?" JiNX asked. "Yes... That explosion was me." NiGHTS said, trying not to cry. "Good..." JiNX said. "Good luck NiGHTS... Win for both of us, you have to..." JiNX hugged NiGHTS, laid back down, closed her eyes and the cannon sounded. Tears streamed down NiGHTS's face. "JiNX..." NiGHTS sobbed. NiGHTS saw a small part of the forest with wild flowers. She had an idea. She picked lots of the flowers and weaved them on the blood-stained grass around JiNX's body. She also tied some onto JiNX's blue and black horns. NiGHTS got the remaining flowers and placed them between JiNX's hands. "It was a pleasure working with you, JiNX..." NiGHTS said softly, walking away. There was an announcement. "Good evening, remaining tributes! There is now a new rule for the games this year! If two tributes from the same District are the only ones remaining, they can both win! Thank you for your attention..." The VoiceOver ended. NiGHTS didn't want to do this, but she couldn't help herself... At the top of her lungs she screamed. "Desmin!"


End file.
